One Night Girl
by Darckbladerap
Summary: Después de una noche de divagar y hablar con su mayor "enemigo" sucede algo inesperado!


heroína clase s nos ha salvado de nuevo!! _-Gritaban todos de felicidad, ella tenía su mirada baja, este monstruo si había sido algo difícil.. Pero jamás como ese tipo, él que ni si quiera se esforzó contra ella y aun así le gano..-_

-Porque no se callan? _-Susurro ella, luego se retiro volando para ir a casa, era hora de comer y quería descansar un poco -

-Al arribar ha casa, entró por el balcón, estaba muy limpio con algunos cactus pequeños al sol en sus respectivas macetas de color azafrán hechas ha mano por ella misma -

-Hola pequeños, llegue ha casa.. Me extrañaron? Mami ha ustedes igual.. _-Dijo ella sonriendo, algo melancólica-Hoy de nuevo fue algo difícil, desde que pelee con él, no logro concentrarme.. Si sigo así, seré destituida de mi rango.. _-Tatsumaki se sentó y miro el atardecer_-Debería buscarlo, ahora que estoy completamente sana, podría vencerlo si usa toda mi fuerza.. _-

-Tatsumaki abrazo sus piernas-Si,será mejor matarlo mañana.. Hoy estoy cansada..-_La heroína entro a su casa,en silencio y luego prendió la televisión-_..._-

-La heroína Tatsumaki no tan eficiente? Puede estar la ciudadanía dejando que héroes ineficientes los cuiden? Hoy se vio como la heroína de más alto rango tuvo una dura pelea con un monstruo que estaban catalogado como "demonio".._-

-Era un monstruo clase dragón,idiotas y estupidos de la televisión!!_-

-Era posible que estemos dejando que una persona que no es capaz de llevar la situación._-La tele se apagó_-

-Todo esto es culpa suya!!_-Grito Tatsumaki abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio,se paró en la barandilla del balcón y salió volando tan rápido que hizo temblar las vidrieras_-

-Saitama volvía a casa después de dejar la basura se la casa cuando se giró por qué escuchó algo extraño,atajo a Tatsumaki en sus brazos -_

-Oh? Oye?! Estás bien!?_-Dijo el preocupado,mirando sangre en su ropa-_Me has llenado de sangre..._-Dijo él

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie,sosteniéndose de Saitama_-Al-algo me sucede..._-Dijo ella con su nariz sangrando_-

-Saitama le tomo la mano y la llevo dentro de casa_-Ya que.. siempre todo mundo llega a mi casa de todos modos sin previo aviso,así que es como si ya esperar algo hoy..._-Saitama la hizo sentarse y luego le trajo un poco de toalla de papel_-

-Era mejor que tapes eso.._-Dijo él_-

-Tatsumaki golpeó la mano que Saitama tenía en su nariz, intentando meterle un pequeño rollo de papel en su nariz-_

-Te da pena? Entiendo..-_Saitama puso un vaso con hielo y luego le sirvió té frío_-

-Eso estaría bien?_-

-YA BASTA!!!_-Grito ella haciendo temblar las ventanas_-

-mm? Oye,ten cuidado...no quiero saber cuánto valen estás ventanas..._-Dijo nervioso_-

-Deja de hacerte el idiota!! Se que lo has visto,el control de la tele está justo a tu lado!!_-

-Mm?_-Saitama tomo el control y se puso nervioso y sudoroso_-

-Saitama...tu calvo!! Idiota!! Se que lo viste y ahora solo quieres hacerte el desviado!!_-

-Solo mire ese comercial una vez, aunque no me interesan cremas y cosas para crecer el cabello...-_Él se sonrojo_-

-Era un...Hablo del noticiero!!! Me han dicho ineficaz!!_-Grito ella golpeando la mesa con fuerza-_

-Oh? Si lo ví,buen trabajo allí fuera...Ese tipo se veía muy fuerte.._-

-Tatsumaki lo miro de reojo_-Te estás burlando?_-

-Burlarme? De que?_-Dijo Saitama_-Y a que se debe tu visita?

-Como podía ser? Ese tipo enfrente suyo solo estaba hablando normal,solo decía estupideces y aún así,cada vez que hablaba ella no podía evitar sentir muchos disparos a fuego lento en su pecho-

Ya basta..._-Dijo Tatsumaki frustrada-_No lo ves?! Todo esto es por tu culpa! Desde que me ...ganaste..._-Tatsumaki se llevó las manos ha la cara_-No tengo confianza...Tengo miedo de que un tipo como tú ! Salga de la nada y..Me haga daño..._-

-Saitama la miro,con seriedad_-Estas bien?_-Pregunto él acercándose y abrazándola con cuidado_-

-No... Esto que haces...me daña..._-Dijo ella hundiendo su cara en el pecho de este hombre que la abrazaba_-Eres un imbécil...Un..C-cal...v..-_Ella empezó a llorar_-

Saitama se quedó quieto y luego se puso nervioso_-Ahora que?! Solo la abrazo porque en su mente pareció buena idea,un abrazo cálido de amigos puede ayudarla a sentirse mejor? Si pero ahora que?!! Solo se quedarán así y ya?!_-

-Tatsumaki se quitó y se limpio los ojos_-Uhg..._-Ella lo miró_-Sera mejor que no digas nada..._-

-Tatsumaki saco un cuchillo de debajo de su vestido_-No te mataré de este modo..._-Ella lo encerró en una esfera psíquica_-Te haré papilla...Imbécil..-_Tatsumaki empezó a cerrar la esfee,pero luego lo soltó y bebió el té frío_-..._-

-Mm? Que? Te dio sed? Te sirvo más? Ya luego puedes "matarme" si quieres..._-Dijo él muy desrepcioado_-

-Tatsumaki lo miro_-...

-...Ocurre algo?_-Pregunto Saitama confuso_-

-Idiota...de hecho ..ese abrazo de antes me ha ayudado...de repente perdí mis deseos de matarte..._-Dijo esta ,muy confusa_-

-Saitama se acercó y la abrazo de nuevo_-

-Tatsumaki se puso sería_-Ahora que haces?

-Pues,si tú te sientes mejor así,le ahorraré peleas a otros con esto.._-Dijo Saitama abrazándola_-

-Uhg!!...idiota,te odio todo esto es tu culpa...Desde que peleamos..Siento un odio tan profundo que no sales de mi cabeza en ningún momento!... Siento también un miedo en mi pecho,una presión fuerte!! Y todo es tu culpa,no si quiera te importa! No me has buscado o llamado!!

-Eso día fui a ver si estabas bien...Pensé que te había herido..._-Dijo él algo serio_-Pero claro, tú y tus molestos gritos atacaron de nuevo y luego tus cambios de humor bruscos.._-

-YO NO TENGO CAMBIOS DE HUMOR BRUSCOS!!_-Grito ella muy molesta_-

-Tatsumaki se soltó y lo miró a los ojos _-Este miedo al que me has encadenado pronto acabará! Cuando te mire fuera de este lugar! Lejos,donde nadie te conozca,te mataré! Has ido a la luna alguna vez?!-_

-Saitama se quedó callado_-Bueno...

-Tatsumaki tomo el té frío y bebió _-Solo me quedaré un momento aquí..._-Dijo ella ,sentada en las piernas de Saitama-_No te excites,okey?..._-

-Excitarme? ...De que o qué?_-Dijo confuso _-

-No te hagas!! Ese día me tomaste fuerte y me pagaste a tu pecho! Luego me tomaste la mano!!_-Ella lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca_-Es obvio que eres otro rarito que gusta de m..._-

-Deja que diablos hablas?..._-Dijo Saitama aún más confuso_-Me gustan las mujeres...No las mocosas..._-Dijo este..

-Soy una mujer ,idiota!!!_-Grito ella_-No sientes eso?_-

-Que cosa?...

-No suave fragancia terrorífica...Es un tornado de sensaciones que deberíaa sentir!_-

-Saitama se acercó y le olfateo el cabello-_Mmmm...Oye! Genos usa el mismo jabón!_-Dijo Saitama sonriendo_-Que casualidsd! Jaja..._-

-Tatsumaki se acercó y le respiro muy cerca del cuello-_Eres un completo idiota..._-Dijo ella_-

-Se abrió la puerta principal y Genos asomo su cara-_Sense! Oh, disculpé..._-Dijo cerrando de nuevo_-

-Eh? Oye ...Un momento ,esto no es lo que...parece.._-Dijo Saitama mirando bien la situación, Tatsumaki en sus piernas,bebiendo un té,descalza..Su vestido estaba todo corrido ,haciendo que el lindo y firme trasero de Tatsumaki estuviese pegando en la entrepierna suya-_

-Oh..._-Él la alzó y la sentó a un lado-_No me había percatado de lo raro que se veía.._-

-Tatsumaki quedó paralizada,este tipo no solo le venció una vez,ahora rechazó todo contacto físico de ella?!-_

-Bien,es tarde..._Dijo Saitama poniéndose de pie-_

-Me quedaré..._-Dijo ella

-Haz lo que quieras...-_

-Bien,dormiré a tu lado hoy...

-Espera...Quedarte? De que estás hablando,vete..._-Dijo él

-Has dicho que haga lo que quiera! Ahora me quedaré!!_-Tatsumaki estaba nerviosa,se notaba-_

-No te estaba presentando atención..._-Dijo él agobiado_-

-Tatsumaki miro a Saitama quitarse su ropa,pero luego se detuvo y la miro _-

-Sigues aquí?..Estoy por darme un baño..._-

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie-_Quiero pelear contigo ..Vencerte..Pero se que puede ser imposible..-_Dijo esta_-Pero creo que hay una manera de Vencerte...-_

-Claro..._-Dijo Saitama mirándola_-Pide comida y te puedes quedar...

-Hecho..._-Dijo ella,sacando su móvil algo molesta,mientras buscaba en sus contactos_-Jumh! Pediré lo que yo quiera...Eres una molestia..

-No soy melindroso..._-Dijo Saitama-_

-Pasaron un par de minutos,Saitama se relajaba en la tina de baño..Mientras al otro lado de la puerta estaba una de las heroínas más importantes de la asociación,llamando por comida..-

-Él cerro sus ojos,el sueño lo invadia por momentos-_

-Al salir con si pijama puesta,miro a Tatsumaki con un pijama rosa claro,además traía un bolso mediano,había una caja de pizza en medio de la sala-_

-Eso pediste?_-Dijo él sentándose a un lado de la mesa,mientras ella lo veía del otro lado-_

-"Eso"?! Oye,no seas un idiota...Esta pizza es exclusiva..!

-Suena a que no tuviste una mejor idea...Y ese bolso? En que momento te has cambiando?_-

-Llevabas ahí más de una hora... calvo..me dió tiempo..-_Dijo esta abriendo la caja_-

-Esta rica...Si no quieres,bien por ti..-_

-Saitama tomp una rebanada_-

-Era hora de dormir, Tatsumaki puso un saco a un lado del de Saitama,este se quedó algo confuso .. Tatsumaki se acostó,Saitama igual.._-

-Buenas noches..._-Dijo Saitama en voz alta,para luego apagar la luz_-

-Poco duro la paz,pues Tatsumaki pego un pie descalzo en un costado de Saitama-_

-Saitama prendió la luz de nuevo con un aplauso,luego miro a Tatsumaki quien estaba dormida,pero tenía un pie pegado en el costado de el héroe-_

-Oye..._-Dijo molesto Saitama-_

-Tatsumaki gruñó y se retorcía_-No..._-

-Ella tiro otra patada que Saitama detuvo_-

-Estas bien?.. _-Dijo él preocupado.._-

-No sabía que sucedía,pues ella se veía perturbada y intentaba golpearme ha mi,pero era una broma o enserio estaba en un mal sueño?_-

-Mientras más la veía la veía que tan débil era ella y no físicamente solamente,ella por dentro sigue siendo solo una chica,ya para mí es tarde estoy entre dos mundos,me siento humano pero siempre que entró en acción me llaman monstruo,que le sucede a esta chica?..

-Saitama salió de su saco de dormir y se sentó a un lado de Tatsumaki quien cerraba sus puños con fuerza y movía su cabeza ,como si sufriera tanto y algunas cosas de la casa explotaron por su poder liberado_-

-Saitama se acercó un poco_-Todo está bien...es solo un sueño.._-Dijo él a un lado suya-

-Tatsumaki se quedó quieta -_

-Saitama tomo las sabanas y la volvió a cubrir-_Todo esta bien,yo estoy aquí.._-Dijo él volviendo a acostarse en su saco -_

-Saitama dió la espalda y cerró sus ojos para dormir de una buena vez,pero un suave brillo de veía detrás de él,los ojos de Tatsumaki lo veían desde atrás ,sus ojos brillaban de ese color verde tan característico y en la oscuridad parecía sin duda una fiera del Inframundo.._-

-La noche continuó, pero poco a poco el sol empezaba a reclamar su lugar en la bóveda celeste-_

-Saitama estaba roncando y una baba salía de su boca,estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta de nada-_

-Tatsumaki estaba sentada a un lado suyo. Tomo su móvil y le saco una fotografía_-

-Ella flash hizo a Saitama despertarse_-

-Pense que no te dabas cuenta de nada!!_-Dijo ella nerviosa _-O-oye..idiota.. cuánto tiempo más planeas dormir?_-Pregunto ella molesta,ya se había dado una ducha,peinado,maquillado un poco,se perfumo y arreglo las uñas pero Saitama seguía en cama_-

-Saitama seco su baba-_Mmm...se...-_Dijo dándole la espalda-_

-HEY!!!_-Grito ella desesperada-_

-Paso un rato y Saitama estaba sentado sobre su cama,tomando una taza de té-_

-Despues de dar un sorbo,miro a Tatsumaki-_Este té es delicioso...Gracias..

-No lo agradezcas..._-Dijo sería

-Oh y esto qué es? Una clase de comida extranjera?_-Pregunto él comiendo_-Gracias...

-Que no lo agradezcas,enserio ...No lo hagas,me desagrada.._-Dijo ella tan fría como el hielo-_

-Yo no sé porque dormí tanto,por lo general tengo un horario estricto...Es curioso...es como si dormir lo que dormí,no fuese sido suficiente.._-Dijo él mirándola y quedándose callado por unos momentos_-

-Me estás culpando a mi, no?!_-Dijo ella muy exaltada-_

-Saitama toco su cuello,sentia algo extraño _-No...enserio,algo está fuera de lo común aquí.._-

-Eh?_-Tatsumaki miro una marca roja en el cuello de Saitama_-Que es eso? _-Dijo ella acercándose_-Dejame ver.._-

-Ella se acercó y lo miró,Saitama tenía una extraña "marca" rojiza en su cuello,con algunos tonos morados..-_Es un moretón..._-Dijo ella sin más-_

-Saitama abrió su pijama y intento verse la espalda,tenía arañazos por toda está_-Oye...Que es esto?_-Dijo él confuso_-Hay un monstruo aquí?_-Dijo él buscando por su cuarto_-Oye! Si rompes algo deberás pagarlo!!_-Dijo esté muy molesto,luego miro el cuello de Tatsumaki_-Hey..

-Ella se sorprendió y lo miró_-Ah,si?_-Dijo en un tono de sorpresa por la mirada fría inesperada_-

-Tu también tienes esas marcas.._-Dijo él yendo encima de ella y revisándole el cuello-_Que...es esto?_-Dijo él mientras Tatsumaki miraba hacia otro lado_-...

-Las marcas siguen.._-Dijo él tomando el cuello del traje de Tatsumaki para luego estirarlo y bajarlo por completo hasta el ombligo de está-_

-Tatsumaki se quedó helada-_

-Oye...tienes una marca de mordida .._-Dijo él mirándola de reojo-_Tus pechos están rojos..._-Dicho esto último,Saitama recibió una bofetada de Tatsumaki,que aunque no la sintió le dió a entender bien el motivo de la molestia-_

-Oh! Perdón! No era mi intención faltarte el respeto o algo así,pero parece que algún tipo de monstruo.._-Saitama la giro y miro la espalda de Tatsumaki,era extraño..Ha excepción de algunas pequeñas marcas rojizas,ella no estaba arañada-_Oh...No es el mismo patrón?_-Dijo él soltandola,mientras Tatsumaki se ponía su traje de nuevo ,sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y su molestia era grande,este tipo no la respetaba para nada_

-E-e..eres un idiota.._-Dijo ella con sus ojos un poco llorosos-_

-Saitama se congelo_-Hey...Lo siento.._-Dijo él incómodo-Yo,yo no quería..._-Él se puso muy rojo-_Disculpame!-_Dijo esté muy rojo y avergonzado_-No medio mis actos en el momento!-_

-Genos entro de golpe a la casa con todos sus accesorios de disparo activos y listos para matar lo que sea!_-Sensei!! Necesita ayuda!!? -_Grito Genos apuntando a la cara a Tatsumaki_-Eh? Tornado?_-Dijo él confuso-_Aun si molestaras a Sensei,tu poder no le llega ni a los talones,mis sensores indicaron una anomalía en el ritmo cardíaco de Saitama sensei,pensé que se trataba de una amenaza...Pero solo era una mujer.._-Dijo Genos confuso_-Porque Saitama Sensei estaría acelerado por una chica?_-Dijo Genos mientras recalculaba todo-_

-Oye!! Idiota! Callate!! Me estás avergonzando!!_-Decia Saitama muy rojo_-

-YA veo...!!! Sensei tiene un ritmo cardíaco anormal por culpa del atrevido traje de ..!!_-Genos salió volando fuera de la habitación ,ya que Tatsumaki lo hizo sacado como un clavo de un madero ,tan rápido y fuerte que ni ella misma sabe dónde lo envío-_

-Oye..! Dónde..-_Dijo Saitama empezando a perder el color rojo de su cara-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie_-No olvidaré esto...Saitama,me has humillado ya 3 veces... Incluso si lo único que logro es que te saquen de la asociación,lo haré...-_

-3?_-Pregunto Saitama despreocupado en cuanto al resto_-Estas toda herida... deberías ir a un hospital en vez de amenazarme.._-Dijo él_-

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos,aunque no quería decirlo,su cuerpo sentía un poco de dolor_-Juhm!! Como sea! No soy única..._-Dijo ella retirándose_-No es la última vez que nos veremos..-_Dijo saliendo del departamento de Saitama, quién se quedó mirando cuando se iba_-...

-Demonios,alguien más..._-Dijo él llevándose la mano a la cara,ahora no tendrá tiempo para nada..Saitama detuvo una estrella ninja que iba hacia su cara-_Aqui vamos..._-Dijo él molesto_-Oye,Danilo del sonido me agarras en un momento muy malo.._-Dijo él mirando a Sonic a lo lejos-_

-Tatsumaki voló rápido hacia un hospital privado donde solía ir cuando algo le ocurría_-

-Al ingresar,de inmediato fue atendida y llevada a revisión-_

Una doctora de cabellos cortos con unos hermosos azules ojos la miro,mientras tenía su libreta en la mano, Tatsumaki tenía una bata de hospital y estaba sentada en una camilla con una paleta en la boca_-

-La doctora escribía algunas cosas en su libreta-_

-Y bien? Que es lo que tengo?_-Dijo Tatsumaki molesta,la doctora llevaba cinco minutos ya,solo mirándola_-

-No encuentro como decir esto correctamente.._-Dijo la doctora_-

-Tatsumaki se cruzó de brazos-_Y entonces porque te pago?_-Dijo muy molesta-_

-La asociación de héroes es quien me paga...En fin...Viendo las marcas en tu cuello ,pechos y abdomen,no sé si esto es un tipo de broma..._-Dijo está mirando a Tatsumaki

-Hable de una vez!!-_Grito Tatsumaki desesperada_-

-Solo son "marcas de amor"..._-Dijo la sexy doctora_-Tatsumaki...Tuviste una noche algo más que calida,no?_-

-Tatsumaki estaba sin reaccionar,solo su cara molesta ,pero se veía analizando todo de nuevo y una vez entendió bien todo,se puso roja y se quedó en shock_-No...Yo no recuerdo...Yo.._-

-Mm? Hubo alcohol de por medio?_-Pregunto la doctora-_

-Tatsumaki se puso de pie nerviosa y empezó a ponerse su ropa_-Me quiere decir que estas marcas son!?_-Tatsumaki se puso sus zapatos rápido,con una cara avergonzada_-

-Oye,no te apenes...Es normal.._-Dijo la doctora mordiendo su bolígrafo-_

-Tatsumaki se puso muy roja y salió huyendo de ahí_-

-Un rayo verde salió volando de aquel hospital a grandes velocidades-_Ese idiota!!!-_Grito ella muy molesta_-

-Ella llego a la casa de Saitama y abrió pero al entrar solo miro ha King jugando-_Eh?!_-

-King la miro y se asustó ,su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que Tatsumaki pudo percibirlo_-Deja de amenazarme! Solo busco al calvo!_-Grito ella_-

-Cua..cuando llegue no estaba ya..._-Dijo King_-

-Tatsumaki se fue de allí rápidamente y ganó altura,para buscarlo_-

-En otra parte de la ciudad Sonic lanzaba muchas estrellas ninja explosivas-_

-Toma esto!!!_-Gritaba Sonic emocionado,pero Saitama se veía aburrido_-

-Sonic salió volando lejos y Tatsumaki aterrizó en frente de Saitama_-Tú!!!_-Dijo ella con un tono muy pesado_

-Eh?_-Saitama estaba confuso ahora, Tatsumaki le tomo de una oreja con mucha molestia-_

-Un rato después,Saitama estaba con una bata de hospital sentado en una camilla al lado de Tatsumaki_-

-Tsk!!_-Tatsumaki estaba muy molesta_-

-La doctora llegó y cubrió la mitad de su cara con la libreta_-

-Sep..Las muestras de fluidos encontrados en Tatsumaki Sama...Son de Saitama ..._-Dijo la Doctora avergonzada_-El tejido en las uñas de Tatsumaki son de Saitama igual...-_

-Saitama rascaba su mejilla-_No entiendo,porque tú me atacarías?_-Pregunto Saitama-_

-Entonces... él abuso de mi?_-Pregunto Tatsumaki molesta-_

-Eh?! Oye,espera!! Yo no he hecho tal cosa!_-Dijo Saitama confuso_-Ra-rayos...

-Descuida Saitama,lo sabemos,ya que es obvio que no hubo un forcejeó no hay heridas que indiquen algo así,de hecho podría decirse que es al revés..-_

-Tatsumaki se sonrojo_-Pero que mierda dices?!_-

-Tatsumaki es un ser humano peculiar,aunque no se sabe bien,puede que esconda otros poderes además de la telekinesis ...Y que ella no sepa, pero los manifieste de algún modo u otro...Puede que cayeran bajo una hipnosis profunda..? Pero vamos,no busquemos tanto en esto...No soy quien ..Pero ustedes dos son jóvenes...Y..-_

-Alto..._-Dijeron ambos muy avergonzados_-

-Y Tatsumaki...Te recuerdo el uso de preservativos..._-Dijo la doctora mirándola-_Si deseas,el hospital te puede dar unos...-_

-Tatsumaki se puso muy roja y se llevó las manos a la cara-_

-Mm?_-La doctora rasgo su cuello con nervios-_Eso es arrepentimiento?-_

-Esto es una locura, si fuese pasado lo recordaría...Y no tendríamos que pasar por esta vergonzosa situación.._-Dijo él apenado_-Ella solo vino a dormir anoche.._-Dijo esté poniéndose de pie-_Y si solo seguimos normal? Digo ,ya que parece que ninguno recuerda nada.._-

-Tatsumaki lo miro_-S...si...-_

-(Estos héroes...Todos son muy raros...)-_Pensaba la Doctora-_

-Tatsumaki la miro-_Dijo algo?_-Pregunto está mirándole-_

-Eh? No,no he dicho nada..._-Contesto la doctora-_

-Tatsumaki estaba confusa-_

-(Ya veo,así que si hay cosas que ni ella misma entiende de si..)-_Penso la doctora mirándola-_

-Tatsumaki y Saitama salieron de ahí,pero la situación era incómoda-_

-H-haa..has dejado tus cosas en casa.._-

-Eh,si.. Planeaba...ir más tarde.._-Dijo Tatsumaki muy roja_-

-De...de acuerdo.._-Dijo Saitama incómodo_-


End file.
